Sing Me A Song
by Jessy-Fran
Summary: Five drabbles to songs that came up on my iTunes with Matt and Mello. Mostly friendship but i might add some more, and who knows where that'll lead me.
1. Track 1

_A/N: Okay, well it seems to me that quite a few people are doing these so I thought I'd join in. Basicly I stuck iTunes on shuffle and wrote a quick drabble from whatever it spewed out at me. I might do more of these 'cos they're fun to do and good for getting the creative juices flowing! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Sanctuary – Utada Hikaru**

Mello was half asleep when he arrived at Wammy House, his young head groggy from the long plane journey. He felt someone pick up his fragile body and the cold wind hit him. He unconsciously pressed his face into the persons chest hiding from the bitter chill of the outside. It was a woman, he could tell from the perfume. He heard people talking but he didn't listen, he was too busy concentrating on the cold night air whistling over his bear feet.

Then he felt a warmth rush over him and he realised that he was inside. Where, he wasn't sure but it was better then being outside. Mello cracked open an eye and watched as he was briskly taken upstairs to a long landing with many doors leading of it. The woman carrying him headed to one of the few doors with pictures stuck on it and quietly opened it.

Mello didn't want to let go of the one carrying him. She was nice and warm against his still cold body. However, eventually he had to release his vice-like grip on her shirt, instead curling himself up in the thick duvet he found himself wrapped up in. Then she left the room, but not without speaking to the boy in the bed opposite Mello.

"Matt, this is Mello. He'll be sharing this room with you." A pause as she walked to the door. "Make sure you look after him."

**I Will Follow You into t****he Dark – Death Cab for Cutie**

"I can't believe you two! This is the third time in a week that you've been sent to my office!" An exasperated Roger stood in front of two grinning boys. The two of them were covered in a mixture of flour and sugar.

"The kitchen is off limits to both of you for a month! And Mello that includes getting chocolate."

The blonde scowled at this and the red hair at his side snorted.

"I don't see why you're laughing Matt, your gameboy and Playstation are both confiscated. Now go get cleaned up!"

As the two boys left Rogers office Matt whispered to the blonde, "Next time I get to choose the mixture, and it'll be better then your pansy-ass flour and sugar!"

"Oh yeah? Try doing that without the kitchen keys I swiped from Rogers' desk!" Mello smirked as he twirled said keys around his finger. Laughing, the two ran to the bathrooms before they were caught.

**Ghosts Over Japan – From A Second Storey Window**

Looking out of the apartments' window, Matt couldn't see a lot worth looking at. The world had gone to ruins since Kira had arrived. So why was he risking his life to save it? If it was hardly worth his time looking at the world outside his window then why was he putting his neck on the line?

A certain blonde appeared at his side and together they watched what they both knew would be their last sunrise. But just like everything else in their lives it was a disappointment. The clouds covered the sky, muting the colours and turning what would normally be one of natures most beautiful occurrences and rather dull and uneventful affair. Sighing, Matt broke the silence.

"So I guess this is it."

"Yeah… Hey Matt?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

And then that was it. Two people, whom the world chewed up and spat out, set off on their final journey to help save that same world from total corruption.

Ironic, no?

**Black Masks and Gasoline – Rise Against**

Mello ran into the room he shared with his best friend, locked in a desperate battling against the tears that were threatening to escape from his eyes. Wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt he threw himself on the floor next to Matt who was (surprise, surprise) playing on the busted Playstation to two had in their room.

"What did he do now?" The red head asked without looking away from the screen.

"He beat me in that psychology test I was working so hard for." Mello mumble to his fingers.

Matt was silent and simply passed the Player 2 control over to his best friend whilst switching to a multiplayer game. Together they spent the rest of the day either battling against each other or working as a team to beat the computer.

Later when Mello had fallen asleep on the red-heads shoulder, Matt pulled the duvet off his bed and wrapped it around them both.

He still didn't understand why Mello got so upset when Near beat him. Didn't he understand that people like Matt didn't care whether Mello got the best grades of not?

**Blood Sugar – Pendulum**

The bass was pounding and nothing was still. Mello could feel the music pulse through him as the clubs sound system played one of the only songs that could get him dancing. Then that killer riff the made the song so damn annoying started and Mello had officially lost all control of his body. It didn't help that he had Matt dancing only inches away. They made the oddest couple dancing together, what with Matt's stripes and his leather, but Mello couldn't care less. When he was this close to Matt with god knows what running through his veins and a crazy-ass dance tune pounding its way through his skull Mello, for once in his power-driven adrenaline-rush of a life, didn't need to be perfect. He didn't need to be what everyone else wanted him to be. He didn't need to be number one.

He was just a crazy teen high on life with far too much sugar in his blood.


	2. Track 2

**How Far We've Come**** – Matchbox20**

The sun began to rise over the still sleeping city. Mello shut his eyes against the sudden rush of light and squinted. His light-deprived eyes protested against the brightness but he continued looking out of the window. Breathing onto the window, he mindlessly traced a pattern with a gloved finger. For a second he felt a tinge of childish joy over such a simple action. Smiling, he withdrew his hand and turned his back to the window. His gaze scanned the room. The multiple computers blink at him and the remains of Matt's most recent cigarette lay smoking on the cheap table top. Said hacker was sprawled out over the sofa, fast asleep with some handheld console still gripped with thumbs poised. Sighing, Mello made his way through the mass of cables, wires and machinery to reach a bar of chocolate that lay neglected on the floor.

He shook his head as he thought _'We're no different now then all those years ago.'_

**Frontline – Pillars**

Shaking the hair out of his face, Mello raised the gun and shot several bullets into the other man's chest. He saw a look of disbelief cross the traitors face briefly, until it was taken by the glazed eyes and slack muscles Mello had come to associate with death. He didn't often deliver out punishment personally but sometimes it was necessary to keep a hold on your position. The Mafia was no place to have a conscience.

"Get this cleaned up." Mello hissed to one of his subordinates as he replaced his gun, "And do it properly this time!"

The previously silent room was suddenly a buzz with movement. Everybody knew what they must do to avoid ending up like the man whose body they were now disposing of.

Pissing Mello off was the equivalent of putting yourself in the middle of a firing range.

**Pictures of You – The Last Goodnight**

Matt picked at the tape on his last birthday present trying to preserve the paper as best he could. It was a "super secret special" present and Mello had told him that he couldn't tell Roger about it or else he'd have it confiscated. Matt had scoffed at this and said that he couldn't confiscate a birthday present. Mello had shrugged in reply and planted himself next to his friend, waiting for the Birthday-Boy to open the hastily wrapped package.

Unable to contain himself, Matt gave up on keeping the paper intact and instead tore into the present at great speed. Once he'd stripped the gift of its outer shell and he realised what he held, a smile broke out across his face.

It was a camera. Nothing fancy or expensive but it had taken Mello a lot of sneaking around to get hold of it. If Roger found out, he'd blow a fuse.

"Thanks Mel!" He threw his arms around his best friend's neck as he added in a conspiratorial whisper, "Don't worry, I won't tell!"

**Die Another Day ****– Madonna**

Death was never a 'maybe' in Mello's world. It was a fact.

L was dead. Had been for quite a few years, and yet the hurt of his childhood hero's death still stung. Mello could remember the day it happened in perfect detail. Everything from the look of sadness on Roger's face to the feel of the plush carpet under his bare feet. It was as if his mind had wanted him to keep the memory as a reminder of the reason he was doing this. Why he was putting, not only his life but the life of his best friend on the line.

It was all for L.

He had promised the little blonde boy and his fellow successors that he would return once the case was over. Kira had made L break that promise, and L never broke his promises. The thought of Kira tainting Mello's memories of L made the leather clad man beyond angry.

For that he'd gladly chase Kira.

No.

For that he'd gladly catch Kira and place a careful round of bullets in his skull.

**Drops of Jupiter – Train**

"Hey Matt."

Matt barely recognised the person on his doorstep. Well, of course he recognised the blonde hair and the black get-up and he _defiantly _recognised the bar of chocolate held in one hand. But the boy's (well, he _used_ to be a boy, Matt supposed) face was changed beyond belief.

The burn scar was, to be perfectly frank, hideous. He could see why Mello had opted to wear a coat with an oversized hood. Though it wasn't the change in Mello's skin which had Matt reeling. No, it was the look in those ridiculously blue eyes of his.

People often forgot (well, until he hacked into their bank account) that he too was a Wammy Kid, trained to notice tiny changes and subtle differences in people's demeanours and actions. Trained to weed out lies _and_ truths.

And the changes he saw in Mello made him seem…

'…_Grown up? Where's that snotty brat from Wammy's?_'

He smirked, "So tell me, Mel. How'd you get that scar? Sail across the fucking sun or something?"

* * *

_Old one-shots are ol__d. I only just found them and thought I'd share, otherwise they'd simply collect virtual dust in my files._


End file.
